familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elizabeth Jordan (1737-1809)
Elizabeth Jordan was baptised on 31st May 1737 in St Keverne, Cornwall, England. Her parents were Robert and Avice Jordan (nee Keverne). Her siblings were Richard, Robert, Jane and Mary. Marriage Elizabeth married at aged 26 to Matthew Floyd, the son of John and Elizabeth Floyd (nee Williams) of Gwinear. The couple married in St Keverne on 24th November 1754. Witnesses to the marriage were Ja. Gilbard and James Thomas. Banns had been read for the couple on 27th October, 3rd November and 10th November. Matthew signed the marriage record (which means he was able to write) while Elizabeth signed with her her mark. The couple settled in Gwinear and raised their family there. Death of husband Matthew died at the age of 50, and was buried in Gwinear on the 22nd June 1779. His cause of death is currently unknown. Three of his children were under the age of 10 at the time of his death. Death of Daughter Daughter mary dies at age 8 and was buried at Gwinear on 17th October 1780. The burial record indicates that she was the "daughter of Elizabeth widow". Her cause of death is unknown. Death Elizabeth died in November 1809 and was buried on the 16th November 1809 in Gwinear. She was aged 73. Her son Robert died a few weeks later and was buried in the same churchyard. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Matthew and Elizabeth Floyd' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *St Keverne Local History Society Parish Records downloads, (http://www.st-keverne.com/History/downloads/index.php) *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-Q79 : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Mathew Floyd, 20 Oct 1728 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-TL7 : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Elizabeth Jordan, 31 May 1737 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJ9C-YJD : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd and Elizabeth Jordan, 1755 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NJ9Z-44G : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd and Elizabeth Jordan, 1755 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NF28-3QD : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Mathew Floyd and Elizabeth Jordan, 24 Nov 1754 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=820746), marriage of Matthew Floyd and Elizabeth Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-Q73 : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd, 24 Feb 1756 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3020617), baptism of Matthew Floyd *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM7D-3QH : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd in entry for John Floyd, 29 Sep 1759 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3020763), baptism of John Floyd *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-JZJ : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd in entry for James Floyd, 07 Nov 1762 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3020877), baptism of James Floyd *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-2T5 : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd in entry for Robert Floyd, 29 Aug 1769 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021103), baptism of Robert Floyd *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JW7Q-HV4 : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd in entry for Mary Floyd, 17 May 1772 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021206), baptism of Mary Floyd *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NLV4-5HX : accessed 27 Apr 2013), Matthew Floyd in entry for Nathaniel Floyd, 29 Sep 1776 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3021383), baptism of Nathaniel Floyd *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2397445), burial of Matthew Floyd *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2397473), burial of Mary Floyd *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1481225), burial of Elizabeth Floyd *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1481230), burial of Robert Floyd *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4Q6-BW8 : accessed 2013-04-27), entry for Matthew FLOYD *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4Q6-B8M : accessed 2013-04-27), entry for Elizabeth JORDAN *http://www.celtic-casimir.com/webtree/897.htm Category:Born in St Keverne Category:Married in 1754 Category:Married in St Keverne Category:Died in Gwinear, Cornwall